


Wer's lesen will so lese. (Harry Potter allerdings nicht als Hauptcharakter)

by Jak_hari



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Geschichte neben Der eigendlich Harry Potter Erzählung, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_hari/pseuds/Jak_hari
Summary: Es herrschen Sommerferien und während der allgemein bekannte Harry gerade bei seinen albtraum Verwandten die Zeit totschlagen muss, tritt ein weiterer Muggelstämmiger Junge in das Rampenlich. Sein Name James, der nun zum vierten Schuljahr überraschenderweise nach Hogwarts kommt. Mit ihm sein Bester Freund Julius bei dem auch potential entdeckt wurde.Viel Spaß beim lesen
Relationships: Weißm ich noch nicht





	Wer's lesen will so lese. (Harry Potter allerdings nicht als Hauptcharakter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flabia Justin und den Rest der Bande](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flabia+Justin+und+den+Rest+der+Bande).

> Schön dass du es hier mit einem Klick hingeschafft hast,ich hoffe du empfindest die folgende Geschichte wenigstens halbwegs amüsant.  
Die eigendliche Geschichte wurde teils abgewandelt beinhaltet jedoch grob die wichtigsten Grundmerkmale der Bücher.  
Viel Spaß  
P.S. Manchmal werde ich Ironie benutzen  
P.P.S. Das war an alle Nutzer gerichtet die keine Ironie verstehen und die Welt dann nicht mehr verstehen.  
P.P.P.S Solche Leute gibt es ja bekanntlicherweise  
(Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling  
Die Geschichte beginnt irgendwo in der Eifel wo James wie jedes Jahr die Ferien zusammen mit seiner Familie verbringt.

Sommerferien können öde sein, vor allem wenn man zwei einhalb Monate am gleichen Ort irgendwo in der Eifel verbringen muss.  
James stöhnte, wenn er doch wenigstens irgendwo in der der Nähe einer Zivilisation leben würde, doch außer ein paar vereinzelten Nachbarn und einem kleinen naheliegenden Dorf mit satten 50 Einwohnern unter denen kein einziges Kind war, lebte kein Gesprächspartner in der Umgebung mit dem er irgendetwas anständiges halten konnte.  
Er wollte sich gerade nochmal in die Kissen graben um bis 6 Uhr Nachmittags zu schlafen um wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun, als sein kleiner Bruder Maurice in Zimmer gestürmt kam und ihn lauthals aus dem Bett zerrte.  
-Mami sagt du sollst dich mal fertig machen, du bist schon viel zu lange im Bett.  
-Ich komm gleich  
stieß James genervt aus einem Kissenberg hervor und tat als würde er aufstehen, was seinen Bruder dazu veranlasste aus dem Zimmer zu gehen.  
9,37 Minuten später erhob er sich dann schließlich auch ächtzend und machte sich auf den Weg zur Dusche.  
Ach dies wird wieder ein langer Tag, dachte er sich, schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu und drehte das Wasser auf.  
Wie bereits vermutet wurde dieser dann auch wie auch die darauf folgenden Tage von einer langweiligen Monotonität ausgefüllt die man sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte und James zum aus der Haut fahren lies. Hier und da hatte er zwar auch Spaß mit seinen beiden Geschwistern und seinen Eltern, doch das änderte nicht daran, dass er die meiste Zeit im Zimmer hockte und die gleichen Bücher wie jeden Sommer las.  
Zu allem übel war vor ein paar Tagen sein Handy kapput gegangen und über andere elektronische Dienste konnte er nicht mit seinem besten und einzigen Freund Kontakt aufnehemen, was ihn auch sehr schmerzte.  
Und so verstrichen die Tage, bis nur noch eine Woche bis zum Schulanfang fehlten.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte James gefühlt das etwas in der Luft lag, kam aber beim besten Willen nicht drauf was es damit auf sich hatte. Auch die Eule die ihm am Morgen vom Fenster aus mit großen Augen angestarrt hatte brachte ihm nicht dazu stutzig zu werden, auch wenn er das Tier im ersten Moment verdutzt betrachtet hatte. Doch Eulen konnte es schon mal in der Gegend geben, wenngleich er selber noch keine gesehen hatte.  
James betrachtete die Landschaft die sich vor ihm erstreckte vom Balkon aus. Ein paar Vögel hopsten unten im Garten hin und her, auf der Suche nach Essen und der Wind strich sanft durch das Grün der Bäume.  
Eigendlich ganz nett, dachte er sich als plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter zu ihm Drang:  
-James, hier ist ein Brief für dich angekommen!  
Verwundert richtete er sich auf, von wem konnte das den sein. Hatte Justin ihm den geschickt, weil er plötzlich nicht mehr antwortete? Außer ihm viel ihm niemand ein der einen Grund haben könnte ihm eine Nachricht zu schreiben noch dazu als Brief.  
Er stand auf und ging eilig zurück zum Haus wo seine Mutter auf den Esstisch deutete wo der Brief lag.  
-Der sieht merkwürdig aus, weißt du vom wem der ist?  
Fragte sie neugierig.  
-Hier ist so ein komisches Siegel wo äh Hogwarts drauf steht.  
-Kein Absender?  
-Ne,  
James drehte den Brief suchend um.  
-Nur unsere Adresse.  
Behutsam öffnete er den Brief und holte erwartungsvoll ein mit Tinte beschriebenes Papier hervor und las laut vor:  
-Sehr geehrter James Eckermann,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1.September.  
Da sie ein Muggel sind werden wir sie morgen von jemanden abholen lassen  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
M McGonagall

James ließ den Brief sinken.  
-Dass kann doch nicht ernst gemeint sein.

-Zeig mal her,  
sagte seine Mutter verwundert und nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand.  
-Muggel? Was ist das denn?  
wunderte sie sich laut.  
-Naja egal allerding werden wir das morgen melden müssen, woher kennen die unsere Adresse.  
In der Tat war das eine eher beunruhigende Tatsache doch vor allem war James traurig, dass es nichts besonderes gewesen war. Außerdem kam ihm an dem brief noch etwas anderes seltsam vor  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachte er zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern mit Risiko spielen.  
Er war nicht ganz bei Gedanken weshalb seine 12 jährige Schwester Selene am Ende gewann, was diese ungemein freute.  
Auch das Abendessen verlief eher still. Seine Mutter erzählte seinem Vater von dem Brief woraufhin dieser sich anbot am nächsten Tag mit James zum Revier zu fahren, was dieser nur mit einem Kopfnicken quittierte.  
Schließlich half er noch beim Küche machen und schlurfte dann müde ins Bett.  
In dieser Nacht machte er kein Auge zu. Ständig musste er daran denken ob der Brief nicht doch echt gewesen wäre.  
-Zauberer so ein Blödsinn  
versuchte er den Gedanken weg zu schieben. Doch er wollte und wollte nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden, bis er schließlich doch ins Land der Träume rutschte und noch ein wenig Schlaf fand

Als James am nächsten morgen aufwachte konnte er sich im ersten Moment nicht an die gestrigen Geschehnisse erinnern. Nur nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und ließen ihn wiederholt in eine grüblerische Stimmung versinken.

Lustlos machte er sich fertig und ging die Treppe nach oben wo sein Vater bereits das Frühstück vorbereitete.  
-Gut geschlafen?  
-Geht so,  
James schlurfte an den Esstisch.  
-Nachher gehen wir noch in Revier, oder?  
-Nachher erst, jetzt frühstücken wir erstmal, kannst du Selene und Maurice hohlen?  
Das Frühstück bestand aus frischen Brötchen und allerlei dazugehörigen Aufstriche. Wie immer schmeckte es sehr gut was es noch schlimmer machte da sie bereits in zwei Tagen gehen würden.  
-Fangt am besten schon mal an eure Sachen zu packen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag.  
sagte seine Mutter zu ihnen.  
-Ist gut,  
murmelte er, räumte seinen Teller ab und verschwand nach unten.  
Dort blieb er auch bis irgendwann Mittags sein Vater zu ihm nach unten kam und ihn fragte was denn los sein woraufhin er nur mit:  
Gar nichts,  
antwortete.  
Langsam rückte der Nachmittag näher bis irgendwann doch sein Vater zu ihm runter rief das sie jetzt Start klar waren. Genervt stand James auf und ging die Treppe nach oben, wo er noch schnell was trank und dann seine Schuhe anzog.  
Gemeinsam traten sie gerade aus der Tür hinaus, als ihnen eine seltsam gekleidete ältere Frau in den Blick fiel.  
Sie trug einen grünes Gewand in das einige kleine Muster eingenäht waren und auf Ihrem Kopf, trug sie einen langen schwarzen Hut der oben spitz zu lief und von dem drei Fasanen Federn abstanden.  
In ihren Händen trug sie eine aufgerollte Schriftrolle, welche sie durch ein paar Ovale Brillen hindurch inspizierte.  
Ihr ganzes äußeres Erscheinungsbild wirkte so merkwürdig und fehl am Ort das James und sein Vater im ersten Moment sie nur verdutzt anstarrten ohne irgendetwas zu tun.  
Da schaute die Frau plötzlich auf, erblickte die beiden und ging geradewegs auf sie zu.  
-James Eckermann, sind das sie?  
fragte sie ihn ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzurichten.  
-Öhhh ja, wieso?  
-Ich bin hier um sie abzuholen, haben sie den Brief etwa nicht bekommen?  
-Welchen Brief?  
Die Frau zog einen Brief aus einer Tasche der identisch aussah wie der den James bekommen hatte und reichte ihm den.  
-Dieser hier, sollten sie wirklich keinen Brief bekommen haben werde ich das eben der Schulleitung melden müssen, die Eulenpost sollte längst mal wieder aufgepeppt werden.  
-Nun mal halblang,  
Unterbrach sie James Vater, der bisher das Geschehen nur verwundert betrachtet hatte:  
-Wer sind sie überhaupt und was wollen sie hier. Stammt der Brief von gestern etwa von ihnen, woher wissen sie wo wir wohnen?  
Die Frau seufzte als hätte sie solche Art von Gesprächen schon häufigere geführt.  
\- Hören sie Herr, ich weiß es ist schwer zu verstehen, aber ihr Sohn ist ein Zauberer.  
Eine kurze Stille trat ein bis James Vater plötzlich leise auflachte und schnaubte.  
-Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind oder was sie von meinem Sohn wollen aber sie verschwinden jetzt besser von hier ehe wir zur Polizei gehen,  
sagte er bedrohlich zu der Frau die keine Anstalten machte sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.  
Von den lauten Stimmen angelockt kam auch James Mutter angelaufen, sich wundernd was wohl die beiden aufgehalten hatte.  
-Was ist den hier los?  
Fragte sie verwundert und musterte die Frau.  
-Die Dame hier behauptet sie sei eine Zauberin und müsste James mit nehmen.  
-Wie bitte?  
James Mutter glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen:  
-Und sie will ihn einfach mitnehmen?  
Die Stimmen der beiden schwollen an was die Frau nur ruhig beobachtete, bis sie schließlich einen schmalen Hölzernen Stab herausholte und einen kleinen roten Blitz in den Himmel stiegen ließ.  
-Ich kann verstehen dass es vielleicht nicht so leicht zu verdauen ist. Aber ich versicher ihnen ihren Sohn wird nicht passieren.  
-Aber, aber...,  
murmelte James Mutter vor sich hin.  
-Wie wäre es wenn wir uns am besten setzen?  
fragte die Frau und lief ohne Aufforderung ins Haus hinein. James folgte ihr während seine Eltern immer noch verdutzt kurz draußen stehen blieben.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich James Eltern beruhigt hatten und es dauerte nochmal zwei Weilen bis sie der Geschichte glauben geschenkt hatten, allerdings erst nachdem ihnen Minerva McGonagall (so hieß die Frau) ihnen zweimal was vorzaubern musste (zweimal ließ sie Gegenstände in die Luft fliegen wobei sie einen komischen Schwenker mit dem Stock machte und dabei vengamium lewiosa, oder etwas in der Art murmelte) und ihnen bis ins kleinste Detail von der Welt der Zauberer erzählte.  
Am Ende des Gepräches starrten James Eltern stumm vor sich hin.  
-Glaubst du wir sollten...,  
-Es ist seine Entscheidung.  
-Ja aber...  
-Wenn er diesen Schritt tun will werden wir ihn nicht davon abhalten.  
Eine kleine Pause trat ein. Dann schauten sie beide James an.  
-Und?  
-Willst du?  
-Ähh, er schluckte, -ja klar wieso nicht  
James Eltern nickten traurig.

-Also dann,  
sie seufzten  
-dann ist es wohl entschieden.  
Eine weitere Pause trat ein. -Wann geht es denn los?  
fragte James jetzt.  
-Heute gehen wir deine Schulausrüstung einkaufen und die nächsten Tage wird hier gelernt, dadurch das du direkt ins vierte Schuljahr geworfen wirst hast du einiges Nachzuholen. Fälle wie deinen haben wir nur selten und dieses Jahr haben wir sogar zwei.  
-Was für Fälle wie meinen?  
-Im nachhinein eingeschult zu werden.  
-Und wer ist der andere Fall?  
-Auch ein Junge in deinem Alter. Er heißt Justin Pirvel.  
James klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet nur nicht damit das ausgerechnet sein bester Freund auch nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Wie viel Glück konnte ein Mensch haben. Auch seine Eltern blickten sich erstaunt an, während M McGonagall ihn verwundert anschaute:  
-Kennen sie ihn etwa?  
James nickte nur während er sich vorstellte wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war das so etwas passieren konnte.  
-Schließlich raffte er sich zusammen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die ihm Gegenüberstehende.  
-Und wo besorgt man sich seine äh Zaubersachen?  
-In der Winkelgasse,  
antwortete sie und fügte nachdem sie James und seine Eltern nur verdutzt angesehen hatten hinzu:  
-In London  
was ihnen schon eher ein begriff war.  
-Aber wir haben doch gar keine Pounds,  
warf seine Mutter ein.  
-Wir bezahlen bei uns nicht mit Pounds sondern mit Galleonen, die man allerdings vor Ort umstauschen kann, eine Galleone sind 5,63 Euro. Heißt ihr müsst umgerechnet, sie fing an vor sich hinzurechnen:  
50 für den Zauberstab, 20 für Schulbücher, 1000 für einen Besen und nochmal 500 für sonstige wichtige Sachen macht: ungefähr 1570 Euro.  
-Puh,  
James Vater stöhnte:  
-na gut aber dafür müssen wir eben noch zur Bank fahren um das Geld abzuholen.  
M McGonagall seufzte: -Also gut aber beeilen sie sich, ich bringe ihrem Sohne derweilen noch wichtige Sachen über die Schule bei.  
Alle vier standen auf:  
-Na dann nett sie kennen zu lernen.  
-Ganz meinerseits.  
Noch immer ratlos ging James Vater raus gefolgt von James Mutter. Kurz fuhr das Auto los und er und M McGonagall blieben alleine Im Raum.  
Ohne Umschweif setzte sie sich in Bewegung und winkte James hinter sich her. Sie setzten sich draußen in den Garten wo sie sofort von Hogwarts zu erzählen begann:  
Von den vier Häusern, dem großen See, die große Halle Dumbledore und noch vieles mehr. Gegen Ende kamen auch seine Geschwister zu ihm die von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatten und staunten nicht schlecht als auch sie die Zauberei mit eigenen Augen miterlebten.  
Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden nährte sich das familiäre Auto wieder und James Eltern stiegen aus kamen auf ihm zu.  
-Hier nimm,  
sein Vater reichte ihm einen großen Umschlag:  
Es ist ein bisschen mehr drinnen damit du dir was nettes kaufen kannst.  
-Danke Papa,  
James umarmte seinen Vater kräftig und tat das gleiche dann mit seiner Mutter.  
-Vielen, vielen Dank.  
M McGonagall war währenddessen aufgestanden und wartete nun ungeldulig auf James. Dieser umarmte noch schnell seine Geschwister ehe er an ihre Seite trat.  
-Nimm meine Hand,  
befahl sie und und folgsam tat er dies sogleich.  
-Das erste mal ist immer am schlimmsten, aber es wird mit der Zeit besser werden,  
warnte sie ihn.  
-Was wird besser we...  
Und plop waren sie weg.

Ganz am Anfang bei den Anmerkungen hab ich vergessen eine Klammer zu schließen bei: (Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K.Rowling( ) )


End file.
